Elite. Co Marines
Introduction Elite. Co Marines is a E.I.T.C military guild led by Lord Samuel Harrington. Commanding Officers First In command - Samuel Harrington Second In command - William Brawlmartin Third In command - William Goldsilver Forth In command - ***Open*** How to join We Recruit on the at the Following Places. Server: Abassa Island: Tortuga Time: Whenever Possible Requirements Must be level 14 and up and have unlimited access. Must have the proper uniform. Must be willing to serve for his Lord Marshall. Must have a bayonet or musket. Rules The Elite Co. Marines, has rules to maintain peace throughout the guild. The rules are important to remember and are acquired to all men in the Guild. if someone are to break the rules, They will either be discharged to a lower rank Under Lord William Brawlmartin's approval, or be placed under trial, If an important rule is broken You will be IMMEDIATELY fired. The rules are placed here. #No fighting or insulting your comrades in the Guild, or in the EITC. #No claiming that you have fired someone, discharging can only allowed by Lord William Brawlmartin, Lord Jason Blademorgan, or the King of England John Breasly. ( Major rule ''') #No removing anyone out of the guild without ''Lord William Brawlmartin's'' Approval. ( 'Major Rule ') #No removing your uniform while you are on duty without ''Lord William Brawlmartin's approval. #Complete attendance, required. You may not take the day off without ''Lord William Brawlmartin's ''approval. #'Do not commit plan's or doing of treason, or you will be FIRED IMMEDIATELY. ( Major Rule )' #Do not try to take authority or delay your superior's order. #Do not command men That you don't have Authority Over. #Do not command men that you are not given to have Authority Over. #'Do not take invited wars to the guild or the company WITHOUT Lord William Brawlmartin, or your superiors. When we are not there, you do not have permission. ( Major Rule ) #Do not invite anyone that has a bad background with the EITC Without Lord William Brawlmartin.( Major rule )' Note : That the ' '( Major Rule ) ' sign, means if you break That rule You will be placed under trial Immediately,'''Or that you will be Fired Under ''Lord William Brawlmartin's Permission''. Eitc ranks #Cabin Boy - Member #Captains Butler - Member #Cadet - Member #Thug - Member #Privateer - Member / Doctor - '''Veteran #Grunt - Veteran # Lance - Corporal - Veteran #Corporal - Veteran #Sergeant - Veteran #Guard - ' Veteran' #Staff Sergeant - Veteran #Lookout/ On Watch - Veteran #Ensign - Veteran #Commando - Veteran ''' #Veteran - '''Veteran #Midshipman - Veteran #Mariner - Veteran #Officer - Officer #Sub - Lieutenant - Officer #Lieutenant - Officer #Lieutenant - Commander - Officer '' #Captain - '' Officer #Commodore - Officer '' #Rear Admiral - ''Officer #Vice Admiral - Officer '' #Admiral - ''Officer #Admiral of the Fleet - '' Officer '' #Strategic Admiral - Officer '' #Lord Admiral - ''***Superior/ Forth - In - Command - of the Guild*** #Grand Admiral '- *** Superior/ Third - In - Command - of the Guild*** #Warlord/ War - Chief - '' ***Superior/ Second - In - Command of the Guild***'' #Guild Master - *** Superior/ First - In - Command - of the Guild *** #'Field Marshall' #'Marshall of the Army' #'Lord Marshall' Rules Allies S.A.R.T.A.N.S Crazy Aces Demon Empire Enemies British Black Guard Category:Guilds Category:EITC Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO